Dreams and Realities
by CheekyCharmedChick
Summary: Want to know what this story is about? Then you'll have to read it, please RR
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters in this story except Georgie, Hannah and Molly, I do not give permission for anyone to use them as they are very special to me!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**It was a hot sunny day and Piper, Phoebe and Paige were all in their garden soaking up the sun. Phoebe was listening to the radio which she had thoughtfully brought out with her; suddenly her favourite song came on: Pat Benitar, Love is a battlefield. Phoebe opened her eyes and looked to her sisters, who were laughing. Piper stood up and opened her arms, Phoebe walked over to her and span into them and they started dancing. Paige was laughing so hard she fell out of her sun chair. Piper looked over and was laughing even harder, Phoebe wasn't laughing but had a massive smile over her face. This was her song and she would dance to it if she wanted. The song ended and Piper sat back down. "Have fun then Pheebs?" Piper said still laughing from Paige falling off of her chair. **_

"_**Yeh, I always do when I'm listening to that song" Phoebe said smiling**_

"_**But do you actually ever LISTEN to it; I mean you always sing so loud you can't even hear Pat" Piper said calming down a bit.**_

"_**Yes I listen to it!" Phoebe said "But I haven't HEARD it, since….1995" She giggled. **_

"_**Oh my god!" Paige laughed "Well my favourite song is still 'Can't fight the moonlight' by Leanne Rimes it's mine and Kyle's song" **_

"_**Yeh and that's Phoebe's and Cole's song" Piper said glaring at Paige**_

"_**Oh…Sorry" Paige said quickly**_

"_**It's ok. I'm over Cole, I mean I have Les and Georgie and you guys now so…" Phoebe said playing with her finger nails. **_

"_**We know how much you and Cole were in love, even Les knows, it's ok to still love him in some aspect" Piper said**_

"_**Piper…" Phoebe groaned **_

"_**Fine, I'll stop talking about him" Piper rolled her eyes and laid back down. Phoebe and Paige did the same. **_

_**The next morning Phoebe woke up the next morning to see Les' face, glowing, next to her. She smiled as Les was watching her sleep. "Morning" She yawned**_

"_**Morning" He smiled "Sleep well?"**_

"_**Yeh, you?"**_

"_**Not really, I keep getting shivers down my spine and it kept me up all night"**_

"_**Aww my poor baby" Les wrapped his arms around Phoebe's waist and pulled her close to him.**_

"_**Your like heaven to hold" Les said as he closed his eyes**_

"_**Why thank you" Phoebe giggled. Phoebe kissed him and wriggled into his arms.**_

"_**I love you baby" Les said and Phoebe moved in closer to him**_

"_**I love you too sweetie" Georgie came into their room. She was 4 years old now, but thought she was 18. **_

"_**Mommy, I need a new dress for my party!" Georgie demanded climbing on the end of their bed.**_

"_**Well you'll have to wait till it's your birthday then wont you?" Phoebe said sitting up**_

"_**No, I will not have to wait, I need one now, Toby is coming to my party and I need to look pretty"**_

"_**Well I'm sure Toby can wait till your birthday too" **_

"_**Mommy! Toby is a boy, he can't wait for anything" Phoebe laughed.**_

"_**I agree, ok well wait for a bit and I'll get changed and then we will go and get one for you ok?"**_

"_**Thank you Mommy, I love you" With that Georgie ran off into her bedroom.**_

_**Phoebe and Piper had decided to go shopping together with Molly and Georgie. Molly was 5 now and like Georgie, thought she was 18. Hannah, who was 10, and Paige couldn't come as they were going to the Zoo with Kyle. Piper, Phoebe, Molly and Georgie walked into a café they had looked around several shops and none had satisfied Georgie. They found a table and sat down. **_

"_**Are you having fun?" Phoebe asked Piper**_

"_**No" **_

"_**Oh ok then" Phoebe looked at the menu**_

"_**Yeh well we are looking around all the little kids shops, Molly wants everything she see's and if I don't get her it she throws a tantrum!" **_

"_**I know. I'm sorry. But no-one forced you to come" Phoebe protested**_

"_**Yes I am well aware of that" Piper said through gritted teeth. **_

"_**Good" Phoebe said argumentatively**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters in this story except Georgie, Hannah and Molly, I do not give permission for anyone to use them as they are very special to me!**

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Piper had just finished doing her paper work at her club P3 when there was a knock at the front doors. She sighed and got up from her desk. She walked along the carpeted floor to the stairs, which she climbed each with a sigh or a grunt. She took her keys from her pocket and scrambled around for the right one, when she found it she shoved it in the lock and twisted it till it would twist no more. When she pulled the heavy door open she was in shock. Cole Turner was stood at the door. Cole…**_

"_**What the hell are you doing here" Piper snapped**_

"_**I came to ask you where I can find Phoebe now-a-days" Cole replied politely **_

"_**Well I'm sure as hell not gonna tell you" Piper snapped again **_

"_**Fine, that's perfectly understandable" Cole replied.**_

"_**Uh huh, can you go now?"**_

"_**Sure" He was walking off when Piper wondered who he would hurt, or kill, in order to find Phoebe.**_

"_**Cole?" Piper shouted Cole turned around.**_

"_**Yeh" He shouted back**_

"_**You wanna come in for a minute?" She still sounded as pissed off as she had a second ago but Cole came in anyway.**_

_**Cole looked around the night-club. "Wow, you've really done a great job with this place" **_

"_**Thank you" Piper sounded a little more polite. Cole wondered around the club for a bit before sitting down. "Why are you here?" Piper asked him handing him a class of water. **_

"_**I wanted to find Phoebe" **_

"_**Cole she's married with a little girl!" Piper shouted**_

"_**Ok, I wanted to speak to her that's all" Cole said**_

"_**Well I don't think her husband will be too happy about that" **_

"_**Oh is he the jealous type?" Cole smiled**_

"_**NO!" Piper snapped**_

"_**Ok, ok!" Piper stood up, as did Cole.**_

"_**I think its best you leave, try the house, Phoebe might be there" Piper said**_

"_**Thank you" Cole walked out. Piper sat down and sighed. **_

"_**No, I don't want to see it anymore" Phoebe shouted at Les**_

"_**But I wanted to know if you could help me" Les said following her around**_

"_**No, leave me alone until you get rid of it!" Phoebe screamed and ran outside.**_

_**Cole was stood on the porch. Phoebe backed up against the door, her mouth was wide open in shock. "Hi Phoebe" Phoebe didn't answer "Are you ok?" Cole questioned as Phoebe had turned white. Cole stretched out his arm in order to touch Phoebe's arm and she shuddered and flew backwards through the class door. Les ran out to check her pulse and called Leo. **_

"_**LEO GET YOUR ASS HERE QUICKLY!" Les screamed. Leo orbed in.**_

"_**Phoebe!" Leo knelt beside her and started to heal her. Cole in the meantime ran. He ran down the road as fast as he could. Leo orbed in front of him. "Hey Cole!" Leo said and punched him on the nose, knocking him out, Leo quickly orbed them back to the house. **_

"_**W…Where am I?" Cole asked sitting up and rubbing his nose, "And what the hell happened to my nose" **_

"_**Leo punched ya!" Paige said smiling **_

"_**Really…" Cole said trailing off as Phoebe walked into the room with Les and Georgie**_

"_**Yup" Paige swung happily back and forth on the spot. **_

"_**Well then why am I here…at the manor?" Cole asked sitting back down on the sofa. **_

"_**Well…Leo couldn't just leave you out in the cold, like we asked him to" Paige said as Phoebe was holding on Les' arm for protection.**_

"_**Oh, well I guess I should go now then, seeing as I'm not wanted here and I have other things to be doing with my time" Cole looked at Phoebe. "Phoebe I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to, I don't have my powers anymore, I'm a mortal and I have been for the past 2 years" Cole stood up and started walking towards the front door**_

"_**Wait!" Phoebe called out and ran towards him "I heard our song today" Phoebe said as she looked into Cole's eyes, they were still that soft greenish greyish colour. **_

"_**Did you dance to it and sing over Pat like usual?" Cole asked smiling**_

"_**Yeh, I did" Phoebe said softly **_

"_**Phoebe I never stopped loving you" Cole said quietly **_

"_**Cole don't, please. I'm married to Les now and I have a beautiful daughter" **_

"_**I know, but that doesn't just stop my feelings for you" Cole said **_

"_**Ok, well I guess you should leave now" Phoebe said walking Cole to the door**_

"_**I guess so…" Cole walked out of the manor "Can I still see you sometime?" **_

"_**Of course you can" Phoebe smiled softly **_

"_**Bye" As Cole walked off Phoebe shut the door and leaned against it and sighed**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters in this story except Georgie, Hannah and Molly, I do not give permission for anyone to use them as they are very special to me!**

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**Of course she still loves you" Piper said as her and Les were talking in kitchen about Phoebe and Cole.**_

"_**Well she seemed pretty close with the 'Cole' guy" Les protested**_

"_**They were married, he was Phoebe's first true love, of course their close. But she loves you, not him" **_

"_**Are you sure?"**_

"_**Leslie St.Claire!" **_

"_**Ok" Les blushed and finished his coffee "Will you tell Phoebe I've had to get to work?"**_

"_**Sure when she gets up" **_

"_**IF she gets up" Les and Piper giggled then he left. Piper turned to Molly.**_

"_**Right missy, seen as your up you can help me"**_

"_**To do what mommy?" Molly said looking up from her breakfast**_

"_**To wake your Aunty Phoebe up" **_

"_**Otay" Molly jumped off of her chair and followed Piper upstairs to Phoebe's room. Molly jumped on Phoebe's bed, Phoebe rolled over and groaned. "Aunty Phoebe, yous gots to get up" Molly said**_

_**Phoebe groaned again. Molly turned around to face Piper again, Phoebe grabbed Molly and pulled her under her covers and tickled her. Molly screamed and giggled. **_

"_**Gotta get up have I?" Phoebe said tickling the screaming Molly.**_

"_**Yeeeees" Molly giggled. Phoebe sat up in bed.**_

"_**Les has gone to work" Piper said to Phoebe seeing her face emerge from the covers.**_

"_**I know, I heard you two talking down there" **_

"_**Oh…so you heard…?" **_

"_**Yeh I heard everything" Phoebe said knowing what Piper was talking about.**_

"_**Oh" Piper said**_

"_**Yeh, oh…Anyway I'm going to get up now" Phoebe said looking at the panting Molly at the end of her bed.**_

"_**Mommy said to come and wake you up" Molly said smiling **_

"_**Oh did she now…" Phoebe said as Piper walked out the room "I'll get her later" Molly laughed.**_

_**Phoebe walked Molly to her bedroom door, "Okay then I'll see you later" Phoebe said**_

"_**Otay, love you Aunty Phoebe" Molly walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.**_

_**Phoebe walked downstairs fully dressed. She was wearing a long skirt that flowed down her slim legs and a white top which came just about her belly button to show off her butterfly piercing. Piper looked at her as she came downstairs. **_

"_**You look nice" Piper said**_

"_**Thanks" Phoebe stopped and whispered to Piper: "I'm going to see Cole, but please don't get the wrong idea or tell Les" **_

"_**Phoebe!" **_

"_**What, I need to see him…You even said the other day that you would understand if I still loved him, but I don't I just want to see him" **_

"_**Okay well I'll look after Georgie for you"**_

"_**Thanks" Phoebe kissed Piper on the cheek and grabbed her bag and ran to her car. **_

_**Phoebe got out of her car and walked up to Cole's front door. She tapped it lightly. Cole came to the door in a white vest and black trousers. "Phoebe!" His face lit up**_

"_**Hi Cole" She smiled.**_

"_**C…come in" He was in shock to see her there; she was the last person he expected to see.**_

"_**Thanks" Phoebe walked in. She sat down on Cole's sofa and looked around, his house was really nice, everything was white even his Tele, which was plasma. Cole walked in with two glasses of water. **_

"_**Why are you here? Not that I'm not glad to see you" Cole smiled and sat in an armchair. **_

"_**Umm, I came here to talk" **_

"_**About what?"**_

"_**Us" **_

"_**Oh I didn't think there was an 'US' anymore" Cole said.**_

"_**There isn't which is why I came here to talk. Look Cole I want to be friends with you but I cant all the time you love me, I mean I loved you so much and you broke my heart more than once and being friends wouldn't be any different. I really want to make a go of our friendship but you have to promise me you won't try anything" **_

"_**Woh, well that's a lot to take in." Cole sat still for a second while Phoebe drank her water. "In that case I'm sorry."**_

"_**Why?" Phoebe asked slightly smiling**_

"_**Because I will love you forever, I've never stopped and I never will. So I guess we can't be friends either" **_

"_**But Cole…"**_

"_**No, you said…"**_

"_**I know what I said" Phoebe's eyes filled up with water. She sat still and tried not to blink; knowing that if she did her tears would flow down her cheek and probably cause a puddle on Cole's carpet. **_

"_**I'm sorry Pheebs" Cole said looking at her face**_

"_**It's ok, honest" She said shaking her head dismissively.**_

"_**No it's not, I've upset you already and it's only…" he looked at his wrist "10.03 in the morning"**_

"_**Cole it's not your fault" Phoebe blinked and tears came shooting down her cheeks**_

"_**Phoebe!" Cole sat next to her and handed her a tissue. "Ok if we give it a try as being friends and I try to hide my feelings for you, will that be ok"**_

"_**Yeh" Phoebe smiled feeling slightly stupid for crying. "I'm sorry for crying"**_

"_**It's ok" **_

"_**Anyway, I'd better get going"**_

"_**Yeh I guess you had. I'll see you…?"**_

"_**Tomorrow, come over" Phoebe said answering Cole's subtle yet obvious question.**_

"_**Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" **_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the characters in this story except Georgie, Hannah and Molly, I do not give permission for anyone to use them as they are very special to me!**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Piper opened the front door. Cole was stood there with a bunch of flowers. "Cole?" Piper asked in shock, as she was half expecting to see Leo, no such luck. **_

"_**Hi, Phoebe said…"**_

"_**Yeh I heard, but it's 9.30. You know she doesn't get up until at least 10.00" Piper said**_

"_**Well today I'm up earlier" Phoebe said walking down the stairs as Cole walked in to greet her. **_

"_**Flowers?" Phoebe asked. **_

"_**From a friend" Cole explained before Phoebe threw him out. Phoebe smiled. **_

"_**Thanks Cole" She took the flowers and put them in a vase with some water. "Right so are we going out or staying in?" Phoebe asked. **_

"_**I don't mind" Cole said smiling. Just then Les walked downstairs with Georgie in his arms. Cole rolled his eyes. "Phoebe?" Les said.**_

"_**Yeh" **_

"_**Why is Cole here?" **_

"_**Coz he is taking me out" Phoebe said smiling**_

"_**So I guess we are going out then" Cole smiled.**_

"_**Yeh, I guess we are" Phoebe said. **_

_**Paige ran downstairs with Kyle and Hannah. "Phoebe? Why is Cole here?" Paige asked glaring at Cole.**_

"_**Because he is taking me out today, god would you lot get off my case!" Phoebe shouted. "I'll see you later Piper" She turned to walk out when Les pulled her hand. **_

"_**Pheebs, can we talk just a second?"**_

"_**Sure, I'll be back in sec Cole" les lead her into the conservatory. "What it is sweetie" Phoebe asked.**_

"_**Do you…love…him?" Les asked nodding towards Cole.**_

"_**What! No!" Phoebe protested "I love you, and no-one else, and I mean no-one!" **_

"_**Well then will you not spend so much time with him and so little with me" Les asked.**_

"_**I'm sorry sweetie" Phoebe understood why Les felt threatened. Les cupped Phoebe small face in his hands and leant it and kissed her softly on the lips, teasing her, leaving her wanted more. All his kisses were like, she loved them. Les stood up straight again. Phoebe's eyes where half open. She wanted him to kiss her again. "Les…kiss me again" Phoebe said looking at him. Les leaned in and placed his soft lips on hers, Phoebe leaned in and kissed him more passionately. Les wrapped his arms around Phoebe's waist and she wrapped her arms round Les' neck. When they had finished kissing Phoebe walked back into the foyer where Cole was stood. **_

"_**So you ready now?" Cole asked smiling.**_

"_**Yep, let's go" Phoebe said. Les walked them to the door. **_

"_**Bye sweetie" Les said kissing Phoebe again. "Have fun" Phoebe stood in front of Les**_

"_**Les?" Phoebe said softly **_

"_**Yeh" **_

"_**Why are your kisses so teasing?" Les smiled as Cole and Phoebe walked off. **_

_**Cole and Phoebe sat down at their table. "Cole this was where we came on our first date" Phoebe said smiling and looking around. **_

"_**I know" Cole said looking at Phoebe. "I thought I'd take you here coz you enjoyed it the first time we came here" **_

"_**Yeh it was such a perfect date" **_

"_**All our dates were perfect" Cole said. Phoebe blushed. Phoebe fiddled with her napkin and looked down at her shoes. She was wearing light blue jeans; her brown curly hair was tied back out of her face except a few strands which fell down onto her face. She had a white top on which came down to just above her belly button to show off the heart shaped piece of jewellery in her stomach. **_

"_**Cole…this is really nice, but we're not on a date. Can we go some place else?" Phoebe asked**_

"_**Sure. Let's go to the park" Cole said standing up and pulling Phoebe's chair out for her. **_

"_**Thank you kind sir" Phoebe said giggling. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the characters in this story except Georgie, Hannah and Molly, I do not give permission for anyone to use them as they are very special to me!**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Paige was getting out of her bed, it was a sunny morning. Kyle was asleep with Hannah in his arms. Paige crept out of their bedroom. Phoebe was creeping out hers too, but she was fully dressed.**_

"_**Phoebe" Paige whispered**_

"_**Huh? Oh yeh" Phoebe whispered back closing her bedroom door.**_

"_**Where are you going?"**_

"_**To see Cole" **_

"_**God! Why?" **_

"_**Coz we need to buy Piper a birthday present" **_

"_**But why with Cole?"**_

"_**Coz he suggested it, he remembered it was Piper's birthday and said he wanted to get her a present, and I needed to get her one so I asked whether we could go together"**_

"_**Oh yeh like he would turn you down" Paige whispered angrily**_

"_**Well actually he did"**_

"_**Then why are you going?"**_

"_**Coz we both wanted to go to the same shop so Cole said he'd pick me up and 8.45"**_

"_**So he didn't turn you down?"**_

"_**Well at first yeh he did, but I talked him around" Phoebe smiled.**_

"_**Uh huh" Paige stood with one eyebrow cocked.**_

"_**What!" Phoebe whispered angrily**_

"_**Nothing…go, have fun" **_

"_**I will. Bye sweetie" Phoebe walked off. **_

"_**Phoebe?" No one answered "Phoebe I know you're in here I saw you running in here, also I can see your shoe" Cole called. He heard sniggering. He walked up to the curtain and pulled it back, Phoebe was stood behind it. "BOO!" She shouted. **_

"_**Phoebe do you think this is such a good idea?" Cole asked. Phoebe grabbed him and pulled him in and shut the curtain. Cole looked down at Phoebe and whispered "Phoebe I don't think we should be doing this"**_

"_**Why, we're not breaking the law" **_

"_**Oh what so hiding in a shop until the shopping centre closes, isn't breaking the law?" Cole asked**_

"_**Shhh!" Phoebe put her finger to her lips and she heard talking. **_

"_**Okay I don't think anyone's in here, shut this one" A deep voice came from outside. **_

"_**O…okay, b…boss, w…will, d…do" A stuttering high pitched voice said. Phoebe looked to Cole who was trying to not to laugh. Phoebe started laughing; Cole placed his hand over Phoebe's mouth. He bent down and whispered "Shhh, we'll get caught" Phoebe nodded and placed her hand over Cole's. Cole felt the warmth of Phoebe's hand on his. When the footsteps had faded away Phoebe started laughing. **_

"_**D…did you hear that man, his voice" She laughed**_

"_**I know" Cole laughed and they sat down next to each other**_

"_**So what do you wanna do now?" Cole asked**_

"_**Dunno, it's up to you" Phoebe said laying her head on Cole's lap.**_

"_**We could just sit here for a bit" Cole said looking into Phoebe's beautiful brown eyes. **_

"_**Yeh…guess we could" Phoebe said, totally lost in Cole's eyes. "Or I guess we could kiss" Phoebe said sitting up.**_

"_**But you're married"**_

"_**Well if no one finds out it wont hurt anyone will it?" Phoebe said **_

"_**I can't…" Before Cole could finish his sentence Phoebe was sat on his lap kissing him. Cole kissed her back. Phoebe pulled Cole's top off and before he knew it, they were doing 'IT!' **_

_**Cole woke up, he recognised the painting on the wall, he was back at his house. That must have just been a dream. He rolled over and saw Phoebe asleep in his bed. He was so shocked he jumped and flew out of his bed. Phoebe woke up and rolled over. "Cole?" Cole was shocked and lying on the floor. "Did we…?" Cole asked. Phoebe nodded with a smile on her face.**_

"_**But you're married!" Cole said, the more he said it, the worse the situation got.**_

"_**I know" Phoebe said looking at Cole's chest. Cole stood up and sat on the edge of his bed.**_

"_**Phoebe I'm sorry, maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore, I didn't want any of this to happen. I knew I shouldn't have come back" **_

"_**No, Cole it's not your fault. It was my fault, I came on to you!" Phoebe sat next to him on the bed and rubbed his back with her hand. "Cole please don't leave me!" **_

"_**I have to Phoebe; I don't think your husband would be to happy if he found out" Cole said holding Phoebe's hands in his. **_

"_**I don't care. I love you Cole" Phoebe shouted "Cole Turner I'm in love with you"**_

"_**No…Phoebe, no. You can't love me, you're married!" Cole shouted back. Phoebe starred blankly at his face, it was still as warm as it was last night and friendly. **_

"_**Cole quit telling me I'm married" Phoebe said and walked into the bathroom. Cole followed her to the bathroom and knocked on the door. **_

"_**Phoebe I'm sorry. Let me in" Cole banged on the door again.**_

"_**Cole go away…I'm married remember!" **_

"_**I know, that's why I think it's best…I move away" Phoebe unlocked the door. **_

"_**With or without me?" she stood with her eyebrow cocked and her hands on her hips.**_

"_**Well at first it was without you, but now it's WITH you" Cole smiled as Phoebe jumped into his arms and they fell back onto his bed kissing**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of the characters in this story except Georgie, Hannah and Molly, I do not give permission for anyone to use them as they are very special to me!**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Les walked downstairs with Georgie in his arms. He was worried about Phoebe; he hadn't seen her in 2 days. He'd tried calling her, texting her, but nothing seemed to work, he tried to get hold of Leo but he wasn't responding. He'd even called Chris, nothing. Georgie just cried and cried and cried all the time. Paige had orbed everywhere looking for Phoebe, and tried sensing her but she couldn't. They were all worried except for Piper, Phoebe E-mails her and texts her on a regular bases so Piper is the only one in the whole entire house that knows what's going on. She knows all about Phoebe and Cole falling in love and about Phoebe saying she is going to run away with him, but Piper knows it won't last, she knows Cole will break her heart and that Phoebe will come running back to them expecting them all to take her back with open arms. Piper will welcome her back with open arms though, because she knows what Phoebe is going through, she understands it all. Piper knows what it's to love two people at the same time. She knows what its like to have you old love come back to you when you're in a great relationship; she knows that Phoebe must feel torn between Les and Cole, as did Piper between Leo and Dan. Piper quickly snapped out of her daydream when the familiar sound of Georgie crying echoed through the Halliwell Manor. **_

"_**Don't worry Les I'm coming" Piper shouted as she walked down the stairs. Les was cooing Georgie in his arms but she didn't calm down. Piper took her and started to rub her back, she burped. Georgie started giggling. Piper looked at les, he didn't deserve this, should she tell him the truth? If she did what would happen? Piper realised she was smiling at Les. **_

"_**What?" Les said smiling back**_

"_**Oh, nothing" Piper said looking at her feet.**_

"_**No, tell me" Les said**_

"_**No, it really doesn't matter" Piper said still not looking up**_

"_**Piper, I'm your brother-in-law you can tell me almost anything" Les said **_

"_**Yeh I know but you don't wanna hear what I have to say, trust me" Piper said**_

"_**Okay, I'll take Georgie back upstairs to get her dressed, can you please carry on trying to get in touch with Phoebe?"**_

"_**Sure I will sweetie" Piper said looking at Les' sad figure **_

"_**Thank you" He walked upstairs, he hadn't shaved in a 3days, or changed his clothes. **_

_**Piper thought she would text Phoebe, she picked up her cell phone and scrolled through her contacts list, it arrived at Phoebe + Les. Piper almost cried, she went to compose message:**_

**Pheebs I no ur havin fun wiv Cole but Les needs u here, plz come home. Txt bk wen u can love Piper xxx XxX xxx_. She went to send message, and sent it. She got a report a few seconds later saying it had arrived safely. _**

**_Phoebe's phone started vibrating. She picked it up. One sms received. She pressed open. _Pheebs I no ur havin fun wiv Cole but Les needs u here, plz come home. Txt bk wen u can love Piper xxx XxX xxx**

_**Phoebe looked at Cole who was asleep; the sun was shinning on him and he looked gorgeous. Phoebe crept out of bed and snuck into the bathroom and pressed reply:**_

**Piper get Leo to orb to me and then I'll come home for a few hours, I'll leave Cole a note, but I need to come back 2 him. Txt bk, luv Pheebs_. Phoebe pressed send and the message was sent._**

_**Piper's phone started vibrating, she pressed open:**_

**Piper get Leo to orb to me and then I'll come home for a few hours, I'll leave Cole a note, but I need to come back 2 him. Txt bk, luv Pheebs_. Piper sighed as she read the message and called Leo. Leo orbed in. "Leo Phoebe said will you orb her and then orb her back here" _**

"_**Sure, are you ok?" Leo asked as he noticed Piper was white. **_

"_**Yes I'm fine, now will you go and get Phoebe please?"**_

"_**Ok sweetie, be back in a tick" Leo orbed out.**_

_**Leo orbed on just as Phoebe was placing the note down on her pillow, she pulled Leo into the bathroom. "Shhh, you'll wake him up" Phoebe whispered.**_

"_**Sorry" Leo whispered back. He took hold of Phoebe's hand and orbed her back to the manor. **_

_**Piper ran to the orbs and grabbed them and ran into the kitchen, when she reached the kitchen they had formed into Leo and Phoebe. Piper immediately flung her arms around her little sister. **_

"_**Phoebe I have missed you so much…please don't go back" Piper said hugging her sister tightly. **_

"_**I have to…I'm in love with Cole" Phoebe said. "It's like I'm addicted to him"**_

"_**Well you're not…Phoebe please, all I can see is you getting hurt" Piper pleaded.**_

"_**Piper you wouldn't just up and leave Leo if me and Paige told you…asked you to" Phoebe protested.**_

"_**That's because I love Leo, we are married and we have a daughter!" Piper explained.**_

"_**Yeh well I love Cole and we are going to have lots of children" **_

"_**Phoebe, Cole broke your heart more than once, what makes you think this time is any different" Leo said, trying to help Piper.**_

"_**I don't think this time is any different, I know it" **_

"_**Ugh! I give up" Piper rolled her eyes "Nice to see you again Pheebs, maybe you can fit us in your busy schedule for a quick orb some other time eh?" Piper got up and left the kitchen table. **_

"_**Piper please…" Phoebe called out for her, but she didn't come back.**_

"_**Phoebe I think I should orb you back before anyone else see's you" Leo said taking hold of her wrist and orbing her back to Cole's place.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of the characters in this story except Georgie, Hannah and Molly, I do not give permission for anyone to use them as they are very special to me!**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**It had been a year since Phoebe had seen Piper, Paige, Leo, Les, Georgie, Molly, Hannah and Kyle. She had spent the entire year with Cole. She didn't feel guilty; she didn't see why she should. **_

"_**Cole?" She called **_

"_**Yeh…I'm in the back room" he called back. Phoebe made her way through all the unpacked boxes that lead through their new house. She reached the back room. "Hey sweetie" he said as she saw her sweet body stand in the door way. **_

"_**Hey…can I have a kiss?" she said. Okay she admitted to herself she felt guilty, incredibly guilty. Guiltier than anything she had done in her 28 years of living. **_

"_**Of course you can. Is something bothering you?" Cole asked standing up.**_

"_**No…I just want a kiss" Phoebe said swaying her body from side to side in the door way. **_

"_**Of course you can have a kiss, I love the taste of your lips" Cole said leaning in to Phoebe, he pressed his soft lips up against hers; her whole body tingled with pleasure. **_

"_**Woh that was nice" She touched her lips with her fingers. Cole smiled. He walked back over to the box he was unpacking, it had Phoebe's old clothes init, which she wore when she was with Cole earlier in her life, when her heart would hurt if she wasn't with him and it would ache when she was with him. He looked back at her over his shoulder. **_

"_**You miss your family don't you?" **_

"_**Yeh…but, I can't go back or I won't want to leave them" Phoebe said. Cole stood up and walked over to her. He took her tiny hands in his. **_

"_**Look, if you want to go and see your family then we can go. If you don't want to leave then you don't have to. Phoebe all I've ever wanted in my life is for you to be happy" **_

"_**Cole I don't want to live another two and a half years without you in my life, I couldn't cope" **_

"_**Neither could I, but I don't want you to be unhappy here. I'd rather you were happy without me then unhappy with me" **_

"_**I'm never unhappy with you" Phoebe said smiling.**_

"_**Good, coz I'm always unhappy without you" Cole said smiling back at Phoebe. Phoebe smiled. She waited until Cole went back to unpacking the boxes until she walked out of the room.**_

_**Paige was holding Hannah's hand. "So how was the party sweetheart?" Paige said looking down at Hannah. **_

"_**Yeh Mom is was ok I guess, I wish Georgie would have come though. Why does she have to go into hospital?"**_

"_**Because her Dad is ill" **_

"_**I heard Aunty Piper saying he's in there coz he was a broken heart" Hannah said stopping**_

"_**Well he has, Aunty Phoebe doesn't love him anymore and I think he's just started to realise it"**_

_**Hannah smiled and kept on walking next to Paige. When they arrived at the manor a group of people were gathered on their front lawn. Paige grabbed Hannah and orbed her inside. When they were inside Piper ran up to Paige. **_

"_**Paige, Georgie orbed in the hospital" **_

"_**W…what!" Paige stood back**_

"_**But Georgie shouldn't be able to orb! She has no whitelighter jeans in her…unless. Phoebe slept with Leo didn't she?" **_

"_**NO!" Piper shouted hitting Paige's arm.**_

"_**Les is a whitelighter" **_

"_**You what!" Paige started panicking "Hannah go to your room sweetie, do not try and orb ok? Just read a book or something" **_

"_**Ok Mommy…I love you" Hannah walked upstairs. Paige and Piper walked into the conservatory. Leo was sat down with Molly and Georgie. Leo smiled when Piper walked in with Paige.**_

"_**Paige…we need you to orb in and get Les" Leo said**_

"_**Why? Why can't you?" **_

"_**Because I've already tried. Seen as Leo Wyatt is dead they won't let me take him out. But you can"**_

"_**Fine…whatever. See ya later" Paige orbed out.**_

_**Georgie orbed out again. She didn't orb back. Leo was looking at Piper waiting for Georgie to orb back in…but she didn't. Leo you'd better try and sense her. Leo concentrated. **_

"_**Ok I got her, be right back" He orbed out. Molly sat up and orbed upstairs to her room. Piper was stood still, she closed her eyes and scrunched up her nose. Orbs appeared, Piper opened her eyes to see if it had worked…Paige was stood there with Les. **_

"_**Piper WHAT are you doing?" Paige said as she sat Les down on a chair.**_

"_**I'm trying to orb"**_

"_**But…you can't orb"**_

"_**I know that…" Piper waved her hands at Paige dismissively. "So you got Les then?" Piper said looking at Les.**_

"_**Uh huh, I just grabbed him and orbed out" **_

"_**Paige!" Piper shouted walking over to Les**_

"_**What!" **_

"_**Now the photographers and going to KNOW we have powers!" Piper said looking out of a window to see her front lawn swapped with photographers and journalists.**_

"_**Well I'm sorry but I couldn't get him out any other way" **_

"_**Fine…" Piper sighed and rolled her eyes. "LEO!" Leo orbed in with Georgie and…Phoebe! **_

"_**Who, long time no see Pheebs" Piper said. Les stood up and a smile spread across his face. **_

"_**Phoebe…you're back" Les said between coughs.**_

"_**Yep" Phoebe said with her hands in her pockets**_

"_**You still look amazing" Les said**_

"_**Thanks…you look ill, are you ok?" **_

"_**He was in hospital" Paige said glaring at Phoebe.**_

"_**What! Why?" **_

"_**Because you broke his heart" Piper said**_

"_**Oh Les…I'm so sorry" Phoebe ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his body. He didn't move.**_

"_**Phoebe…can you please let go of me" Les said, to everyone's shock.**_

"_**Sure…I'm sorry" Phoebe said standing up**_

"_**Phoebe, when you left, I thought you were dead, I thought someone had kidnapped you. But when Piper told me you were seeing Cole and probably wouldn't ever come back, my heart broke in half. I couldn't get up in the mornings, I couldn't eat, and I didn't wash or shave. The only thing that kept me going was Paige, Piper and knowing that I still had Georgie. She was crying everyday for you, she didn't want to start school, she wouldn't talk to anyone, she hated me, she blamed me for you leaving, and then she started orbing. I couldn't control her, lucky for me Leo and Piper knew all about orbing children and they helped me so much, I owe my life to them. So please don't back here and wrap your arms around me and think everything will be ok, coz it won't be!" **_

"_**Les I didn't want to leave you, believe me, but I had to. I love Cole and I realised that when he came I've always loved him. And thanks to Piper I was able to accept that and nurture it. I didn't want to leave Georgie…did you say she orbed!" **_

"_**Yeh I did" Les said looked at Georgie who was smiling at her Mom and Dad.**_

"_**Woh…how!" Phoebe said in total shock.**_

"_**You mean…you don't know" Piper said looking at Phoebe then back to Les again**_

"_**No I didn't tell her, I didn't tell anyone" Les said**_

"_**Tell me what?" Phoebe looked around**_

"_**That…I'm a whitelighter" Phoebe fainted. Les looked around and ran over to her. "Phoebe?"**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of the characters in this story except Georgie, Hannah and Molly, I do not give permission for anyone to use them as they are very special to me!**

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Phoebe woke up in her bed. No-one was next to her, she rubbed her head. "Les…a whitelighter" She spoke aloud. She slipped her slippers on her feet and pulled Les' jacket over her. It made her feel safe, she liked his smell. She stood up and slowly walked out of her bedroom, she peered out of her door, and looked for people, and no-one was there. She felt alone, but she deserved it. She wanted to go back to the way things were, she wish Cole had never came back, she loved her family too much to put them through this, although they didn't seem to care. Why should they? She was in the wrong! She left her family with out telling them where she was going, she wanted to die. Georgie probably hated her, but she deserved it, she deserved everything she got and more! She walked downstairs where Georgie was sat. **_

"_**Les said he had to go to work and that he was sorry, but he left you some chocolates" Piper said feeing Georgie. Phoebe picked the chocolates up.**_

"_**Why did he leave these?" **_

"_**It's your anniversary today, you silly muff" Piper said giggling to herself.**_

"_**Yeh but…Les hates me, I mean I don't blame him after what I done but why chocolates?" **_

"_**Hates you? Why would he hate you? He loves you with all his heart" Piper said grabbing some chips from the top and taking them outside. Phoebe followed her. "Phoebe grab the stereo would ya?" Piper said lying down on her sun chair. **_

"_**Yeh…sure" Phoebe said walking in and grabbed the stereo. She put it on top of a table next to her sun chair. She turned it on and Paige smiled as she soaked up the sun. Love is a battlefield, was blasting out of the stereo, Phoebe sat mindlessly on her chair thinking of the past year and a half. Piper started laughing and stood up, she opened her arms and Phoebe looked at her with a blank expression on her face.**_

"_**Pheebs come on…" Piper said her smile fading slightly.**_

"_**Why are you being so nice to me, I don't deserve it!" Phoebe shouted and ran inside crying.**_

_**Piper sprinted after her closely followed by Paige. **_

"_**Phoebe stop or I'll freeze you!" Piper screamed. Phoebe stopped and turned around with one eyebrow cooked.**_

"_**Piper you can't freeze me" Phoebe said looking at her sister's face**_

"_**I know but it always works, now come here and tell us what's bugging you" Piper said patting the sofa. Phoebe walked over to them and sat on the sofa. **_

"_**Piper…" Paige groaned**_

"_**Shhh Paige, I'm asking Phoebe why she is acting so weird" Piper said looking at Phoebe for an answer. **_

"_**Piper what's the last thing you remember?" Phoebe asked**_

"_**I'm meant to be asking the questions...but the last thing I remember is you and Les making loads of noise last night and me and Leo having to sit in the bathroom for and hour before you two shut up" Piper said giggling. "What's the last thing you remember sweetie"**_

_**Phoebe sat up…she thought for a minute. "The last thing I remember is Georgie orbing me and Leo back to the manor as I was with Cole and then Les told me he was a whitelighter and I fainted and then woke up here…today" Phoebe said looking at her sister's very confused faces.**_

"_**Well Cole is dead…and Les isn't a whitelighter"**_

"_**But can Georgie orb?" Phoebe asked very confused**_

"_**No" Piper said softly. "Are you sure it wasn't all a dream?"**_

"_**Well if it was it lasted forever" Phoebe said. "It was so life like. I couldn't have been a dream"**_

"_**Well it sure as hell wasn't true. Do you really think me and Paige would let you go of with Cole?"**_

"_**We wouldn't Pheebs" Paige reassured her. "I hate Cole, and you all know that!" Paige said**_

"_**Yeh…we all know" Piper said. "Why don't you ring Les and talk with him. I'm sure you he can get home and make sure you're feeling ok" Piper said winking. Phoebe nodded and rung her husband.**_

_**Les picked Phoebe up and twirled her around in circles. "Phoebe Halliwell I love you with all my heart, and there is no way I'd give you up with out a fight" **_

"_**But it was so life like" Phoebe said caught up in Les' eyes.**_

"_**Well I'll bring you back to reality" Les said kissing Phoebe **_

"_**I'm still up there" Phoebe said smiling. Les threw her onto their bed kissing her soft gentle lips. **_

"_**Well then I guess I'll have to try a little harder" Les said taking his top off.**_

_**The End**_


End file.
